Buenos Días
by Reira26
Summary: Despertarse todos los días, aunque cueste, es algo que vale la pena, solo gracias a que ella está ahí para decirle 'buenos días'. [HonoUmi]


En mi vida creí que escribiría de esta pareja... Aun no me lo creo xD Son un ship muy bonito, en realidad~ Así que se merecen un drabble. No hay mucho que decir más que esto recién lo escribo y, como la mayoría de mis cosas últimamente, está sin edición, así que no sé, no me responsabilizo por errores (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo comenzó porque dije: quiero un HonoUmi (así de la nada) y pues luego de pensarlo salió esta pequeña cosa con su dosis de drama (?) Un AU en el que Umi es una empresaria y Honoka su secretaria (no diré más (?)), como para que se ubiquen un poco más mientras leen. No es muy bueno, pero nada, ya lo escribí :v Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Buenos Días**

Muchas veces encontraba difícil siquiera levantar los párpados en las mañanas. Era horrible; solo quería seguir durmiendo. El cuerpo le pesaba, los cobertores se sentían de hierro, la soledad la envolvía, la tristeza se la comía por dentro. Su primera acción siempre era suspirar. _No lo hagas, la felicidad se te escapará_. Recuerda sus palabras y sonríe, una diminuta calidez llenando su pecho, incluso si sabe que no hay felicidad para dejar escapar. Cuando su imagen acude, como si fuera la primera vez, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus entumidos labios, dejando adoloridas las mejillas que no recuerdan bien la expresión. Solo por ella logra ponerse de pie y comenzar con la rutina.

Su reflejo se burlaba, mostrándole sus ojeras cada día más pronunciadas, las facciones ásperas, los ojos ámbar muertos y la desesperación impresa en su rostro. _¡Pero si eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo!_ Al decirlo ella abría los brazos con exageración y sonreía con la alegría suficiente para iluminar sus sombríos días. Sus brillantes ojos le prometían las estrellas y la luna. Solo por ella soportaba la imagen en el espejo.

La ciudad que la recibe es tan ruidosa como siempre. Los sonidos taladran su cabeza, aumentan su ansiedad, las miradas furtivas le ponen los pelos de punta, la idea del contacto humano ya está haciendo estragos en su cerebro. _No es tan malo, solo debes pensar en cosas buenas._ Pasa la tarjeta en el lector del metro mientras recuerda esas palabras. ¿Cosas buenas? Ella. Su cabello anaranjado tan cálido como el sol, sus azules ojos tan hermosos como el mar, su amable sonrisa más brillante que un diamante, sus cálidas manos siempre ayudándola a salir de la oscuridad. No hay nada mejor que ella.

Saluda con desgano, bufando porque sabe que la recepcionista siempre habla a sus espaldas. Presiona el botón del ascensor, luego el número del piso en que trabaja, y cuando las puertas se cierran limpia su dedo en el cárdigan negro. Se balancea los segundos que dura el viaje hacia los últimos pisos del edificio, suspira veinte veces ya contadas antes de que las puertas metálicas se deslicen hacia los lados para darle la salida. Da unos cuantos pasos y lo primero que ve es el escritorio vacío. Aunque odia la impuntualidad, por ella esperaría toda la vida.

Echa su cabello azul hacia atrás, se rasca el cuello y la nariz, gestos habituales e inconscientes. Otro día más trabajando, otro día monótono que la hará hundir más en su depresión. Ya dejó el escritorio atrás, pero solo piensa en lo triste que es no verla allí para desearle un buenos días. Su humor empeora, no solo se siente irritada si no que sus entrañas se revuelven inquietas; una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dice burlona que seguro ya se aburrió y esa era su forma de dejarla sola. _Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo_. Si es ella puede creer hasta la promesa más estúpida.

La puerta de su oficina se abre con un mínimo empujón. Frunce el ceño, se alarma; está segura de que ella la dejó cerrada, siempre antes de irse da dos vueltas a la llave de abajo y una a la de arriba. La nariz se le congestiona y la cabeza le duele. El estrés es malo, saca lo peor de ella. Da un paso dentro y el corazón cae hasta sus pies al verla. Solo por ella aceptaba que rompieran las reglas.

El olor a té de jazmín y manju inunda su nariz. Su sonrisa es todo lo que necesita ver para sentir que abrir los ojos una vez más vale la pena. Con cada paso más que da, su rostro se hace borroso por culpa de las lágrimas que se acumulan y caen en silencio. Si es por ella, llorar no le parece tan malo. A mitad de camino sus brazos la envuelven, el calor de su cuerpo derrite el hielo que cubre su corazón, por primera vez en mucho siente que los buenos sentimientos la quieren abrumar. Es solo gracias a ella que puede ver la salida de aquel agujero oscuro.

— Buenos días, Umi-chan —su voz es la más dulce melodía en el mundo.

— Buenos días, Honoka —responde.

No puede decir nada, incluso cuando las palabras parecen formarse en su garganta. Hay mucho que quiere decirle, pero no puede; y ella lo entiende. Un 'buenos días', una taza de té una ración de su manju favorito y su sonrisa celestial… Ella hace de sus mañanas las mejores. Solo por ella es que despertarse cada día vale la pena.

* * *

Quería algo más alegre, pero el drama es lo mío, sorry (?) Espero les haya gustado~ Sé que es un poco corto, pero tengamos en cuenta que no son los personajes con que más me relaciono.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
